With the development of science and technology, the technology of air photography is increasingly blooming. In particular, aerial photography using an unmanned aerial vehicle becomes increasingly favored by photographers due to its lower cost and higher security than using a n aimed aerial vehicle. The unmanned aerial vehicle generally carries an image capturing device, such as a video camera, a camera or the like, to perform photography. The unmanned aerial vehicle may typically comprise a vehicle body and a landing gear mounted thereon. The landing gear may comprise at least two supporting feet which are generally in foldable structures in order to avoid blocking a lens of the image capturing device. While the unmanned aerial vehicle is in use, at least two driving members disposed on the vehicle body may drive the at least two supporting feet to expand or fold, respectively. However, the above-described unmanned aerial vehicle has a high manufacturing cost and large weight due to the at least two driving members, and a short cruising endurance in the air.